<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little sun by MiriaAkatsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152321">A little sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriaAkatsuki/pseuds/MiriaAkatsuki'>MiriaAkatsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat!Hinata, Gen, cat!kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriaAkatsuki/pseuds/MiriaAkatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuyện của Sugawara và con mèo của anh ấy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A little sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>===</p>
<p>Cuối cùng, hai người đã gặp lại nhau.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Hôm nay là một cơn mưa ngày. Sugawara nhìn những giọt nước mắt chảy tí tách thở dài.</p>
<p>Chắc chắn đội mưa về rồi.</p>
<p>Cứ ngỡ đây chỉ là một cơn mưa ngày thường như bao ngày khác, nhưng không phải.</p>
<p>Mỗi lần nghĩ lại, Sugawara nghĩ mình rất may mắn khi dừng chân tại đó, tại con hẻm nhỏ, để chào đón một thành viên mới trong căn nhà của mình.</p>
<p>Một tiếng kêu gừ gừ phát ra từ thùng tông bị ướt hơn một nửa đã thu hút ánh nhìn của anh.</p>
<p>Một chú mèo có bộ lông màu vàng kỳ lạ, em cuộn tròn thân mình đang rúc ở nửa hộp không bị ướt, bên cạnh là những bông hoa màu tím đã bị nước mưa làm cho nhàu nát.</p>
<p>Em ấy bị bỏ rơi. Sugawara nghĩ vậy, rồi đưa em về nhà.</p>
<p>Sugawara khá bối rối vì không biết nên làm gì tiếp theo cho chú mèo mới của mình, đành phải hát nhà Kuroo hỏi thử vì anh ta cũng nuôi một con mèo tam thể.</p>
<p>Hinata là một chú mèo rất ngoan ngoãn, em không hề cự quậy khi Sugawara tắm hay băng bó các vết thương cho em.</p>
<p>À về phần tại sao anh lại đặt tên như vậy là vì khi đem em về nhà, trời đột nhiên ngừng mưa và trong xanh đầy ánh nắng rất đẹp. Vì thế anh đã đặt tên cho em là Hinata, có nghĩ là mặt trời.</p>
<p>Hinata chính là mặt trời nhỏ của Sugawara.</p>
<p>Hinata rất dính người, em luôn bám lấy anh mọi lúc mọi nơi. Ban đầu cũng rất khó khăn vì Sugawara cần phải đến trường, mà mỗi lần anh có ý định rời khỏi nhà thì Hinata bám lấy anh chẳng chịu buông.</p>
<p>Hệt như em ấy sợ mình lại bị bỏ rơi một lần nữa. Điều này khiến Sugawara đau lòng.</p>
<p>Vì thế trong lớp ai ai cũng biết có một khoảng thời gian Sugawara đem theo một chú mèo lông cam đi học.</p>
<p>Hinata không thích người lạ cho lắm. Có lần Daichi và Kiyoko đến nhà học nhóm, em đã gầm gừ bọn họ suốt cả buổi trời và không chịu chui ra khỏi gầm giường của Sugawara. Anh dụ dỗ mãi em ấy mới bắt đầu thân thiết với hai người bọn họ.</p>
<p>Nhắc tới thân thiết thì Hinata cực kỳ thân với chú mèo tam thể của Kuroo, ẻm tên là Kenma. Vì thế mỗi lần anh đi học hay có việc bận đều đem Hinata sang nhờ Kuroo chăm sóc.</p>
<p>Trông Hinata rất vui vẻ như chơi đùa cùng Kenma. Mặt trời nhỏ của anh vui thì anh cũng hạnh phúc lây.</p>
<p>Mong em ấy có thể vui vẻ mãi như thế.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Hinata, đó là cái tên mới mà em nhận được từ Koushi, người chủ mới của em.</p>
<p>Koushi là một người cực kỳ dịu dàng. Bàn tay của anh ấy rất ấm áp, nên em không bị lạnh khi được anh tắm cho. Koushi luôn vuốt ve em một cách ôn nhu nhất nên em muốn lông mình lúc nào cũng thật mềm mượt để anh ấy cảm thấy thoải mái.</p>
<p>Koushi có nụ cười rất đẹp, hơn nữa anh ấy có một nốt ruồi bên dưới mí mắt trái, em rất muốn chạm vào, nhưng sợ móng chân em cào trúng mặt anh nên em đã chuyển thành liếm nó.</p>
<p>Em cảm thấy mình thật thông minh!</p>
<p>Koushi đã tặng em một món quà cho lần đầu gặp mặt. Đó là một chậu hoa nhỏ xíu, bên trên có hình ông mặt trời do chính anh vẽ ra. Anh bảo ngày đầu gặp em, anh được người bạn cho một loại hạt giống hoa ngẫu nhiên, người bạn nói cảm giác mong chờ xem nó là hoa gì kích thích lắm.</p>
<p>Em rất vui khi nhận được món quà lần đầu tiên trong đời của mình.</p>
<p>Hinata rất sợ hãi khi Koushi bảo anh đi một chút rồi về liền. Chủ nhân cũ của em cũng nói thế, và người đó không bao giờ quay trở lại nữa.</p>
<p>Em sợ Koushi sẽ bỏ em, em sẽ lại cô đơn trong cái hộp nhỏ xíu dính đầy nước đó. Em không muốn xa Koushi, anh ấy là người tuyệt vời nhất trên đời mà em gặp được.</p>
<p>Đừng bỏ em Koushi!!</p>
<p>Đám mèo hoang bảo em, con người không thể hiểu loài mèo bọn em nói gì. Khi gặp lại em sẽ nói bọn nó rằng không phải. Koushi nghe hiểu em, vì anh ấy luôn mang em đi cùng mỗi khi ra ngoài.</p>
<p>Em thích Koushi nhất!</p>
<p>Hàng xóm bên cạnh có một con mèo. Koushi đã đưa em đến đó. Bạn đó tên là Kenma, dù bạn ấy không động đậy gì nhiều nhưng hông hiểu sao em rất thích chơi với bạn ấy.</p>
<p>Lần đầu Koushi đem em qua đó, em có chút sợ hãi. Nhưng Koushi hứa sẽ không bỏ rơi em, em rất tin ở Koushi.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Hôm nay Koushi không hề nhà. Chị Kiyoko có đến đổi thức ăn cho em, không hiểu sao nghe giọng chị thật nhẹ.</p>
<p>"Koushi có việc bận đột xuất, nên chị đến cho em ăn nè. Ăn ngoan nhé Hinata."</p>
<p>Chị Kiyoko tốt bụng lắm, nên em dụi đầu vào tay chị để thay lời cảm ơn.</p>
<p>Mấy ngày sau, Koushi vẫn chưa về. Em rất muốn khoe cái nụ nhỏ trong chậu hoa của em cho anh ấy xem, nhưng sao anh ấy lâu về thế.</p>
<p>Trông nhà một mình em rất buồn.</p>
<p>Lâu lâu Kenma có tới chơi cùng em, nhưng em vẫn rất buồn vì chưa thể gặp lại Koushi. Chị Kiyoko cho em nghe thấy giọng của anh từ cái hộp bằng sắt, giọng Koushi rất gần, nhưng nghe có chút không thật.</p>
<p>"Em ở nhà có buồn không Hinata? Chắc em buồn lắm. Anh xin lỗi vì không về kịp nhé..."</p>
<p>Giọng anh nhẹ hẫng, hệt như mấy lời nói đó có thể bay đi theo gió được vậy.</p>
<p>Koushi không có lỗi gì đâu mà!! Anh nhớ về nhé, em sẽ đợi anh!!!</p>
<p>"A... Hinata đang tha thứ cho anh phải không? Em thật tốt bụng mà..."</p>
<p>Koushi hiểu em nhất!!</p>
<p>Chị Kiyoko ơi, sao trông chị buồn thế?</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Bông hoa của Hinata nở rồi. Đó là một bông hoa màu tím với những cánh hoa mềm mại vây quanh nhụy hoa. Hinata đã thấy bông hoa này, đến tận mấy bông cơ.</p>
<p>Chủ nhân cũ của em đã để nó vào chiếc hộp của em rồi rời bỏ em mãi mãi.</p>
<p>Koushi của em sẽ không như vậy đâu, phải không...?</p>
<p>Hinata không thích bông hoa này, nhưng em là một chú mèo ngoan ngoãn, nên em sẽ không làm gì nó đâu.</p>
<p>Nếu em ngoan ngoãn, Koushi của em sẽ về mà.</p>
<p>Cánh hoa đã nở rộ rực rỡ, nhưng anh ơi, anh đâu rồi?</p>
<p>Anh ơi, đừng bỏ em. Em đã rất ngoan ngoãn đó!</p>
<p>Koushi của em... Anh đâu rồi...?</p>
<p>Kiyoko chần chừ không dám mở cửa, nhưng Sugawara đã nhờ cô nói cho Hinata biết chuyện. Anh nói, dù Hinata là một con mèo, nhưng em ấy rất thông minh. Anh không muốn nói dối mèo nhỏ của anh nữa. Em ấy cần biết sự thật, cho dù nó không hề vui vẻ.</p>
<p>Căn nhà đơn côi trống vắng, nhớ ngày nào nó vẫn ấm áp tràn đầy ánh sáng, nụ cười tươi tắn của Sugawara khi bên cạnh mặt trời nhỏ của mình.</p>
<p>Kiyoko nhìn thấy đồ ăn nước uống vẫn còn y nguyên, đành tìm khắp một vòng nhà, phát hiện Hinata đang rúc người lại trên giường của chủ nhân, bên cạnh là chậu hoa nhỏ xíu, cánh hoa màu tím biếc dần trở nên tàn úa.</p>
<p>Đó là hoa anemone, hoa cỏ chân ngỗng.</p>
<p>Cô ngồi nhẹ nhàng lên giường, khẽ vuốt ve bộ lông vẫn còn mềm mại của em, nhỏ giọng gọi em thức giấc.</p>
<p>"Hinata. Ngoan nào, Koushi muốn em xem cái này."</p>
<p>Đầu em khẽ ngẩng vì nghe thấy tên anh, em chớp đôi mắt tròn long lanh, chậm rãi tiếng về cái hộp sắt đó. Từ nó em có thể nghe được tiếng của Koushi.</p>
<p>Em muốn nói cho Koushi biết em nhớ anh ấy nhiều đến mức nào. Dù em ở nhà khó chịu đến mức trèo qua cánh cửa nhỏ mà đi xung quanh nhưng em vẫn ngoan ngoãn ngồi một chỗ đợi Koushi về.</p>
<p>Em rất sợ, Koushi sẽ bỏ rơi em. Và em lại cô đơn.</p>
<p>Koushi là người yêu thương em nhất trên đời, nên em không muốn mất anh ấy.</p>
<p>Koushi anh ơi...</p>
<p>"Hinata, em vẫn ăn uống đầy đủ chứ...?"</p>
<p>Giọng anh thều thào vang lên, đôi mắt to tròn của em lập tức sáng ngời, vì em thấy được anh, Koushi đang ở trước mặt em.</p>
<p>Koushi của em trông rất gầy, dường như tay anh chẳng nhấc lên nổi nữa. Nhưng anh vẫn mỉm cười dịu dàng nhìn em.</p>
<p>Tại sao trên người anh lại bị gắn rất nhiều sợi dây kỳ lạ thế? Không được!! Mau gỡ bỏ nó xuống đi, Koushi của em sẽ đau lắm!!</p>
<p>"Anh xin lỗi vì đã không về... Có phải em thấy cô đơn lắm không? Anh xin lỗi Hinata..."</p>
<p>"Anh không thể thực hiện lời hứa bên em cả đời được rồi... Anh xin lỗi..."</p>
<p>"Anh nghĩ, khi em xem được thứ này, anh đã không qua khỏi... Anh đã không thể gắng gượng nổi để gặp em... Anh thật tệ..."</p>
<p>Anh ơi... Đừng khóc mà anh... Koushi của em là người tuyệt vời nhất... Anh không tệ chút nào đâu mà...</p>
<p>Anh ơi... Đừng xin lỗi nữa mà...</p>
<p>"Anh rất nhớ em Hinata... Anh vốn không thân thiết với ai nhiều. Em là người bạn đặc biệt đối với anh, em là mặt trời của anh Hinata..."</p>
<p>"Hinata hãy ngoan ngoãn về sống cùng chị Kiyoko nhé! Anh đã để dành tiền nhiều đến mức có thể mua một tủ lạnh đồ ăn cho em đấy!"</p>
<p>Koushi bỏ rơi em sao...?</p>
<p>Anh ơi, anh không bỏ rơi em đúng không? Sao anh khóc mãi thế...?</p>
<p>Anh ơi... Anh có nghe tiếng em không?</p>
<p>"Anh không muốn thất hứa với em đâu. Vì vậy, dù không thể chăm sóc em được nữa, thì anh vẫn luôn bên cạnh em Hinata..."</p>
<p>"Hinata không bị bỏ rơi nữa đâu, vì Koushi anh sẽ luôn bên cạnh em..."</p>
<p>"Luôn luôn bên cạnh em!"</p>
<p>Hinata đưa chân chạm vào nụ cười rạng rỡ trước mặt. Anh cười, nhưng sao anh vẫn khóc vậy...?</p>
<p>Em biết mà! Koushi của em sẽ không bao giờ bỏ rơi em!</p>
<p>Anh ấy vẫn luôn bên cạnh em!</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Nhưng, Koushi của em đã đi mất rồi.</p>
<p>Kiyoko khẽ xoa đầu chú mèo nhỏ, trông em thật im lặng. Em không còn ríu rít những tiếng meo giòn tan, em không còn chạy nhảy nghịch phá đủ điều, mà em chỉ ngoan ngoãn ngồi đó.</p>
<p>Ngày hôm sau, Kiyoko không tìm thấy Hinata nữa.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Do công việc quá bận rộn nên năm ngày sau khi Sugawara được chôn cất, Kuroo mới tới thăm anh được.</p>
<p>Ôm chú mèo tam thể của mình trong lòng, anh mua một bó hoa trịnh trọng bước tới.</p>
<p>Sugawara bị tai nạn nghiêm trọng, cuộc phẫu thuật đã thành công nhưng căn bệnh của anh lại tái phát khiến anh đã không thể nào qua khỏi mà ra đi trên giường bệnh.</p>
<p>Khẽ đặt bó hoa lên trước bia mộ, anh chỉ biết đứng đó nhìn.</p>
<p>Sugawara ra đi khi còn quá trẻ, còn biết bao hoài bão mà anh chưa thực hiện được. Hơn nữa, anh còn có một thứ mình cần chăm sóc mà.</p>
<p>Nỗi lưu luyến trong mắt Kuroo vẫn chưa thể nguôi ngoai. Anh đứng đó thật lâu, rồi tìm kiếm Kenma chuẩn bị ra về.</p>
<p>Anh phát hiện Kenma đang nằm kế bên một nắm đất nhỏ bên cạnh mộ Sugawara, mà em ấy mãi không chịu di chuyển, dù cho anh nhấc bổng em lên thì Kenma vẫn nhảy phốc xuống, nằm yên tại đó.</p>
<p>Tại sao lại có nắm đất nhỏ này vậy?</p>
<p>Kuroo hỏi người bảo vệ, anh ấy bảo vệ sau khi ngôi mộ của Sugawara được xây xong, một ngày sau đó có con mèo lông cam kỳ lạ đến thế. Nó ở mãi không chịu rời, dù nó có làm mọi cách nhưng nó vẫn không đi.</p>
<p>Ông nghĩ rằng ngôi mộ đó là chủ nhân của nó.</p>
<p>Nó ở lì ở đó, không chịu ăn không chịu được. Ba ngày sau, nó cũng đi theo chủ nhân của mình.</p>
<p>Kuroo nhìn ngắm ngôi mộ nhỏ, anh lấy một khối đá, cố gắng lên đó mấy chữ rồi đưa Kenma rời đi.</p>
<p>Top đá:</p>
<p>"Mặt trời nhỏ của Sugawara Koushi</p>
<p>Hinata "</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Cuối cùng, hai người đã gặp lại nhau, ở thế giới tốt hơn.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>* Hoa quỳ (hoa cỏ chân ngỗng) mang ý nghĩa bị bỏ rơi.</p>
<p>-kết thúc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chuỗi ngày chìm trong mềm mại của Sugawara Koushi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=====</p>
<p>1.</p>
<p>"A, nắng lên rồi!" </p>
<p>Sugawara ngạc nhiên nhìn bầu trời trong vắt như mặt biển. Mới ngày hôm qua dự báo thời tiết còn nói nay sẽ tiếp tục mưa cơ mà.</p>
<p>Hệt như có phép màu vậy.</p>
<p>Anh mở cửa sổ, cảm nhận từng đợt không khí mát lạnh lướt qua da mặt. Nắng lên rồi, Sugawara chạm nhẹ vào giọt nước đọng lại trên lá non, khẽ mỉm cười khi chú mèo lông cam trở mình trong chiếc lồng ấm áp.</p>
<p>Trong không trung vang lên tiếng bước chân nhẹ nhàng, Sugawara ngồi xuống nhìn em, đôi mắt nâu trong veo tràn đầy ý cười mềm mại.</p>
<p>Quả nhiên em là một phép màu!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>"Cái gì đây?"</p>
<p>"Ừm..." Sugawara đổ mồ hôi hột khi bị Kuroo nhìn chằm chằm vào người. Anh lén lén liếc nhìn mèo nhỏ lông cam bé xíu đang ngủ rất ngon trong lòng, cố gắng tìm cách bắt chuyện.</p>
<p>"Thiệt ra tôi vừa nhặt được một bé mèo..."</p>
<p>"Rồi?"</p>
<p>"Ẻm có bị thương..."</p>
<p>"Thì?"</p>
<p>"Nên nhờ anh chỉ cách băng bó..." Sugawara nhìn sang chỗ khác, không dám nhìn thẳng vào người đàn ông ngồi nghiêm nghị trước mặt nhìn.</p>
<p>Kuroo căng mặt nhìn anh, lát sau liền thở dài.</p>
<p>"Tưởng cậu bảo cậu sẽ không chạm vào mấy con động vật tới cuối đời chứ?"</p>
<p>Sugawara giật thót, đương nhiên anh biết mình sẽ tự vả một cái thật đau khi đến đây nhờ Kuroo rồi, nhưng mà tối hôm qua nghe Shouyou kêu lên vì đau thì anh xót lắm, nên phải dẹp liêm sỉ qua một bên để đến đây cầu giúp đỡ.</p>
<p>Chàng trai tóc đen đón lấy chú mèo từ Sugawara đặt lên bàn bắt đầu băng bó, vừa làm vừa trò chuyện với anh.</p>
<p>"Thân cậu còn lo chưa xong mà còn muốn lo thêm cho một con mèo hả?"</p>
<p>Sugawara gật đầu đồng tình, "Ban đầu tôi cũng nghĩ vậy đó! Nhưng không hiểu sao vừa gặp ẻm là muốn đem về liền. Anh chưa biết đâu, lúc đó bé nó toàn thân ướt như chuột lột, cả người run rẩy nằm một góc rất đáng thương. Chưa kể em còn..."</p>
<p>Đột nhiên Kuroo quay lại, tặng cho anh nụ cười ranh mãnh, "Xem ra cậu Sugawara khá thích chú mèo này nha!"</p>
<p>Anh tròn mắt nhìn vị bác sĩ, rồi nở nụ cười nhẹ nhàng, "Không hiểu vì sao, tôi rất thích Shouyou. Giống như tôi từng quen em ấy vậy."</p>
<p>Kuroo chỉ cười, đưa trả lại mèo cho anh, "Thì ra chú nhóc lông cam này là Shouyou à. Chắc Kenma sẽ thích nó cho xem."</p>
<p>"Nhắc mới nhớ, nãy giờ tôi không thấy Kenma?" Sugawara ngó quanh, tìm kiếm tung tích của chú mèo tam thể, tay vẫn vuốt ve đầu nhỏ của bé con.</p>
<p>Kuroo dựa vào bàn, "Nó đi phơi nắng rồi, còn lâu mới chịu xuống đây chơi với tôi. Nếu rảnh rảnh thì đem Shouyou qua để hai đứa nó chơi với nhau cũng được."</p>
<p>"Ý kiến hay đó. Cảm ơn anh nhé! Tạm biệt!!" Chàng trai tóc xám cười rạng rỡ, nói rồi đóng cửa đi mất.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>"Meow" Koushi! Shouyou híp mắt lại, dụi dụi vào người anh làm nũng. Vuốt em nữa đi!</p>
<p>Sugawara hôn nhẹ lên đầu nhỏ của em, thầm nghĩ em đáng yêu quá chừng luôn. Gãi gãi phần cằm giúp bé con thoải mái, lớp lông của em sau mấy ngày chăm sóc đã mềm mượt trở lại rồi. Sờ thích lắm.</p>
<p>Shouyou nhỏ xíu à, không biết vì em nhỏ thật hay do ốm quá. Nhưng anh nghĩ là do ốm, vì phần bụng của em lộ ra cả xương. Nhìn thấy vậy anh cũng đau lòng, liền hào phóng mua về tất cả các loại đồ ngon cho em.</p>
<p>Chính vì thế mà Sugawara được dịp nhìn thấy một chú mèo rạng rỡ mắt lấp lánh chân ngắn ngủn chạy vèo ra khi nghe anh gọi ăn cơm.</p>
<p>Aw, đáng yêu quá!!</p>
<p>Sugawara vừa lấy tay che miệng, tay còn lại bấm điện thoại chụp lia lịa mèo cam nhỏ đang phúng phính má ăn cơm. Cấp độ cuồng mèo lại tăng thêm một bậc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>Tròn ủm luôn.</p>
<p>Sugawara có thể dùng hai tay bao trọn lấy mèo nhỏ nhà mình. Shouyou chớp mắt nhìn anh, rồi đột nhiên em híp mắt cười, meow lên một tiếng giòn tan.</p>
<p>Bụp. </p>
<p>Tiếng tim anh nổ như pháo hoa mùa lễ hội. Sugawara ngay lập tức bị hạ đo ván, ngã lăn ra đất vì độ đáng yêu này, tay không quên cầm điện thoại chụp lia lịa.</p>
<p>Sao ẻm có thể đáng yêu quá vậy?? Tròn vo nhỏ xíu mà mềm nhũn à.</p>
<p>Sugawara điên cuồng dùng má cọ cọ vào đầu em, nhắm mắt nở nụ cười mãn nguyện.</p>
<p>Anh phải may mắn lắm mới được gặp bé mèo này đó!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.</p>
<p>"Shouyou, đây là Kenma này! Hai đứa làm quen nhau đi?"</p>
<p>Sugawara đặt mèo nhỏ lên bàn, để em đối diện với mèo tam thể nhà Kuroo. Thường ngày Shouyou năng động ghê lắm mà qua nhà người khác em có thích rụt rè. Anh ngồi nhìn cả năm phút mà hai đứa nó cứ chăm chăm nhìn nhau miết mà không làm gì luôn.</p>
<p>Mèo có khả năng giao tiếp mà không cần nói chuyện hở?</p>
<p>Sugawara nghía tới nghía lui vẫn chưa biết được hai đứa nhỏ nhìn nhau làm gì. Kuroo nhờ anh qua canh nhà để anh ta đi mua đồ nên Sugawara đem Shouyou qua đây luôn.</p>
<p>Hai đứa ơi mau nói chuyện đi mà ( ᵒ̴̶̷᷄ д ᵒ̴̶̷᷅ )</p>
<p>Nhìn mãi mấy em nó cũng im ru nên thôi Sugawara đi tìm một ít nước để uống. Nhưng khi quay lại liền thấy hai em ngồi giỡn với nhau nôm rất vui nữa kìa.</p>
<p>Sugawara: Ơ thế ra anh là nguyên nhân hả?</p>
<p>Nguyên nhân gì thì kệ, chứ hai đứa bé này đáng yêu quá rồi!!</p>
<p>Sugawara xém chút ném li nước đi mà chộp lấy điện thoại chụp hình. May mắn là tâm trí anh đủ bình để tĩnh đặt ly nước xuống.</p>
<p>Xem hai đứa nó cuộn lên nhau mà phơi nắng kìa ụ ụ. Đáng yêu đến mức phạm quy rồi nha!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6.</p>
<p>Sugawara bất đắc dĩ nhìn Shouyou, em đang nằm phơi bụng trên sách bài tập của anh, đôi mắt to tròn nhìn anh cùng với bốn chân ngoe nguẩy đòi anh xoa bụng.</p>
<p>Anh khóc không ra nước mắt, một bên lo sợ nếu mai không nộp bài tập sẽ bị giáo viên mắng cho xem, một bên ngoan ngoãn xoa bụng em nó. Sugawara đúng là một miêu nô mà!</p>
<p>"Shouyou, anh cần làm bài tập!"</p>
<p>"Meow!" Hum, anh phải xoa bụng em cơ!</p>
<p>"Shouyou à~" Sugawara dụi dụi vào bụng em, rầu rĩ thở dài nhưng giọng nói vẫn đầy sự yêu chiều. "Anh sẽ bị mắng đó!"</p>
<p>Thiệt hở? Mèo nhỏ nghiêng đầu, liếm liếm chóp mũi của chủ nhân.</p>
<p>"Meow!" Shouyou hông muốn Koushi bị mắng đâu!</p>
<p>Thế là mèo con nhảy tọt vào lòng anh, trả lại khoảng trống để anh làm bài tập. Sugawara muốn ngất xỉu, có một em mèo biết nghe lời thiệt là có phúc mà!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7.</p>
<p>Shouyou quấn người cực kỳ luôn. Sugawara đi đây là bé cũng lon ton đi theo hết, ngay cả khi vào nhà vệ sinh em cũng rấm rứt đòi vào cơ mà. Chính vì thế Sugawara cũng cực kỳ quấn em. Miễn là ở trong nhà thì đi đâu anh cũng đem bé theo hết.</p>
<p>Nhưng mà hôm nay anh thấy cực kỳ có lỗi. Trong lúc nấu bữa ăn anh đã không để ý giẫm vài đuôi khiến em kêu lên một tiếng thật lớn rồi chạy vụt mất.</p>
<p>Sugawara nhìn thấy em đang run lập cập trong hốc kẹt tủ mà bối rối. Giờ làm sao đây ( ᵒ̴̶̷᷄ д ᵒ̴̶̷᷅ ) ??</p>
<p>"Anh xin lỗi, xin lỗi Shouyou nhiều lắm. Mau ra đây đi em!" Sugawara vô vọng kêu bé con, nhưng em có vẻ vẫn còn sợ lắm nên mãi mà không chịu ra.</p>
<p>Có phải bé con ghét anh rồi không QAQ ?</p>
<p>Sugawara có chút tủi thân nhìn em, đành phải xuống bếp nấu cơm tiếp. Khi anh dọn bàn đầy đủ thì lấy em thui thủi ngồi trên ghế, đuôi nhỏ yếu ớt ngoe nguẩy trông rất đáng thương.</p>
<p>Anh liền òa lên một tiếng, ra sức vuốt ve bé con, "Shouyou còn giận anh không? Cho anh xin lỗi, lúc đó anh sơ ý quá hu hu..."</p>
<p>"Meow." Em kêu lên một tiếng, dụi vào người anh như muốn nói 'hông sao, em hết giận rùi' vậy.</p>
<p>Sugawara: *hét trong im lặng* Anh yêu em Shouyou!!!! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8.</p>
<p>Shouyou đang phơi nắng. Người em cuộn tròn thành một cục lông cam lè mềm mại làm ai gặp cũng muốn sờ. Sugawara là một trong số đó. Anh nằm xuống bên cạnh bé, hôn một cái thật nhẹ lên đầu em.</p>
<p>Chốc chốc sau bé con quay người lại, liếm một cái lên nốt ruồi dưới mắt anh rồi dùng hai bàn chân nhỏ xíu ấn ấn lên mắt. Đệm thịt mềm mại đàn hồi như đang giúp anh massage vậy.</p>
<p>Sugawara ôm chặt em mà tiếp tục hét trong im lặng. Đáng yêu quá!!!!</p>
<p>"Shouyou, anh có quà cho em nè!"</p>
<p>Anh đặt một chậu hoa nhỏ xíu trước mặt em, trên chậu hoa còn vẽ một ông Mặt Trời rất dễ thương.</p>
<p>"Hạt giống hoa này anh được nhận từ một người bạn, vào đúng ngày anh gặp được em luôn. Nên là mong em thích nó nhé!"</p>
<p>Bé con như cười lên, "Meow!" Shouyou thích lắm ạ!</p>
<p>Lại thêm một ngày chìm trong sự đáng yêu của mèo nhỏ nhà mình của Sugawara. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9.</p>
<p>"Meow!!" Koushi cho em theo với mà QAQ !!</p>
<p>"Anh phải đi học mà Shouyou!" Sugawara bất đắc dĩ nhìn em, nhưng càng nhìn thì càng bị cặp mắt to tròn đáng thương đó làm cho sụp đổ.</p>
<p>Thế là anh đem bé mèo của mình đi học luôn, mà anh dặn bé là phải ở im trong áo khoác của anh đó, không được cho người khác thấy đâu nha!</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Sugawara, cậu bị bệnh hả?"</p>
<p>"Ơ, đâu đó!" Anh có chút giật mình khi nghe Kiyoko hỏi. Cũng phải thôi, đang là mùa hè mà anh mặc áo khoác thì không thấy lạ mới có chuyện đó.</p>
<p>Kiyoko đoán cậu bạn mình có chuyện riêng nên rất tinh tế không hỏi gì nữa. Mọi chuyện trôi qua trong êm đẹp cho tới giờ nghỉ trưa.</p>
<p>Sugawara cảm thấy hơi là lạ khi anh đi qua chỗ nào thì người khác đều ngoái đầu lại nhìn anh hết, biểu cảm đúng chuẩn đặc sắc luôn. Người thì đỏ mặt, người thì ngạc nhiên, người thì như cố gắng nhịn cười, nhưng bọn họ đều có chung một đặc điểm là lấy điện thoại ra chụp anh.</p>
<p>Bộ trên mặt anh dính thứ gì hả?</p>
<p>"Mặt tớ có dính gì không Kiyoko?"</p>
<p>"Mặt thì không."</p>
<p>Hả? Chẳng lẽ chỗ khác có dính gì sao?</p>
<p>"A-Anou, s-senpai??"</p>
<p>Sự chú ý của anh bị thu hút bởi hai cô bé học lớp dưới. Hai em đó nhìn anh có chút bối rối, rồi lập tức cúi đầu khiến anh giật mình.</p>
<p>"Có thể cho tụi em sờ chú mèo một chút được không ạ?"</p>
<p>Mèo? Mèo gì? Shouyou ở yên trong túi áo anh thì mèo đâu ra?</p>
<p>Thấy gương mặt ngơ ngác của cậu bạn, Kiyoko phì cười mà đưa cho anh điện thoại. Trên màn hình là hình chụp của anh, cùng với bé mèo cam nhỏ xíu nằm ngoan ơi là ngoan trên mái tóc màu xám bạc.</p>
<p>Sugawara: "..." Do để ẻm trên đầu miết mình không nhận ra ẻm bò lên đó từ lúc nào luôn.</p>
<p>Sau một hồi trò chuyện, Sugawara vui vẻ đề nghị, "Mấy em có muốn xem ảnh của Shouyou không?", hai cô bé đó rất nhanh chóng đồng ý.</p>
<p>Rồi tiếp theo là màn liến thoắng suốt 15 phút đồng hồ của vị senpai tóc xám về những thứ đáng yêu của bé mèo nhà anh. Mọi người xung quanh thấy thế lấy làm ngạc nhiên. Vì thường ngày Sugawara chỉ tỏ ra là một người đàn anh lịch sự nghiêm túc chứ chưa bao giờ thấy anh nói nhiều đến như thế. Mà thôi tất cả mọi người đều bỏ qua, vì trông anh cười rất hạnh phúc mà.</p>
<p>Vẫy tay chào hai cô bé, Sugawara tiếp tục ăn trưa, sẵn tiện đem mèo nhỏ vào lòng ôm ôm chút xíu.</p>
<p>Ơ khoan, thế nãy giờ bọn họ chụp anh vì chuyện đó sao??? Ối ối thế anh nổi tiếng toàn trường luôn rồi còn đâu??</p>
<p>Mãi sau này anh mới biết, không phải anh nổi tiếng mà Shouyou mới là mèo nổi tiếng. Từ ngày hôm đó, mỗi ngày anh đều nhận được hộp thức ăn cho mèo để trong tủ giày.</p>
<p>Mỗi lần em đem bé con đến trường thì một đống người đến xin phép sờ lông bé, đừng nói chỉ có nữ sinh mới tới, mấy nam sinh cũng lon ton chạy tới luôn. </p>
<p>Đừng hỏi vì sao anh không bị giáo viên bắt, vì Shouyou nhà anh đã mua chuộc thầy cô giáo bằng ánh mắt tròn long lanh đáng thương cùng với bộ lông mềm mượt của ẻm rồi.</p>
<p>Coi này Shouyou, em nổi tiếng quá chừng luôn ấy!</p>
<p>Sugawara hôn lên chóp mũi hồng hồng của em, nở nụ cười rạng rỡ.</p>
<p>"Meow!" Koushi cười rồi kìa! Em thiệt là giỏi mà!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10.</p>
<p>Koushi đang phơi nắng. Shouyou vừa chui ra từ trong hộp nhỏ của mình liền thấy anh nằm dưới đất, mà Koushi không có kinh nghiệm gì hết trơn, chỗ đó ít xịu nắng à, phải xích tới chút, ngay chỗ em hay nằm đó sưởi ấm ấy mới có nắng nhiều.</p>
<p>Koushi lại vứt sách lung tung ùi. Em lấy tay đẩy đẩy vào quyển sách kế bên anh, đuôi dài ngoe nguẩy lắc.</p>
<p>"Meow!" Koushi, em đói!</p>
<p>Em dụi đầu vào má anh làm nũng, kêu vài tiếng giòn giã đáng yêu. </p>
<p>Nhưng Koushi bơ em rùi! Ảnh kỳ ghê á!</p>
<p>Thế là em trèo lên người anh, hai chân nhỏ ấn ấn gọi anh dậy.</p>
<p>Ánh nắng ban mai xuyên qua lớp cửa thủy tinh, rơi trên gương mặt chàng trai khiến anh như phát ra ánh sáng. Mi mắt run run khẽ nâng lên, để lộ đôi con ngươi trong veo màu nâu gỗ.</p>
<p>Sugawara chớp chớp mắt, rồi nhìn xuống bé con nhà mình thì cười rạng rỡ.</p>
<p>"A Shouyou gọi anh dậy đó hả? Mèo nhà ai mà ngoan quá nè!"</p>
<p>Shouyou híp mắt, mong chờ anh gãi cằm. Em sẽ hông nói bí mật này cho Koushi biết đâu. Hồi nãy ảnh đẹp quá chời luôn á!</p>
<p>Sugawara nằm nghiêng người, ánh mắt nhìn em đầy mềm mại. Giọng anh hay ơi là hay, nên Shouyou nghe thích lắm.</p>
<p>"Em phải sống thật lâu nhé Shouyou!"</p>
<p>"Meow?" Em tròn mắt nhìn anh. 'Sống lâu' có nghĩa là gì dạ? Em hông biết cái đó là gì luôn.</p>
<p>Sugawara phì cười, rồi dịu dàng xoa đầu em, "Là ăn thật no, cười thật nhiều, mỗi ngày đều thật hạnh phúc đấy!"</p>
<p>"Meow!" Woa! Koushi biết em nghĩ gì để giải thích cho em luôn nè! Nhưng em vẫn chưa có hiểu lắm (｡•́︿•̀｡)</p>
<p>Ăn no thì em hiểu, cười thì em hổng biết, cái đằng sau cũng vậy á! Nhưng mà ở bên Koushi em cảm thấy vui ơi là vui, vậy có phải hạnh phúc hông dạ anh?</p>
<p>Sugawara cười cười, đôi mắt nâu gợn sóng ấm áp. "Shouyou hiểu ý anh rồi nè, thật ngoan quá!"</p>
<p>"Meow!" Em kêu lên vui vẻ, liếm lên chóp mũi anh đầy âu yếm. </p>
<p>Em muốn sống với Koushi mãi thôi!</p>
<p>Em thích Koushi lắm!</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>Một nhà, một người, một mèo, như thế là đủ.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>-end extra-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mèo đáng yêu lắm, SugaHina cũng đáng yêu nữa!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>